I Must Be Dreaming
by xChibiDragonx
Summary: Just a story I had time to write. Prussia x Austris with a hint of a lemon...  CONTAINS YAOI


Okay then! I haven't written a story in a while, and I have a little time on my hands right now. SO, I decided to write a quick oneshot of Prussia x Austria because... well that pairing is just so awesome! Sorry if it's not the greatest, like I've said, I haven't written anything for a couple months...

**I Must Be Dreaming...**

Oh god. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. And of all people it just had to be _him_. I just never thought that it would go down like this.

The moon was shining brightly into my room, illuminating everything in a ghostly white color. It was late at night, and everything was quiet because everyone was in their rooms tucked away sleeping. Everybody except for us two, who were probably the farthest thing from sleeping...

A moan escaped from my lips. "Ah, Roddy... enjoying yourself there?" he mocked with a smug grin on his face. I gave him nasty look, but it didn't quite come out the way I wanted it to for another moan slipped through.

"Just shut up, it's not like I asked for this..." I said.

Prussia chuckled. "Oh come off it Specs. It's not like your denying it, are you?" he whispered in my ear as his nose glided from my jaw line down to my chest. My breathing became faster and harder. Why WAS I enjoying this so much? This was the man I swore to be my enemy and now here we are in my room against the wall kissing. Have I gone mad?

Prussia's head came back up so he was face to face with me. His blood red eyes, so perfect. "So tell me Roddy, why haven't you stopped me yet if you didn't ask for it?" he asked seductively. Before I had time to answer, the bastard started to lick and nibble at my neck, causing my reply to come out as some sort of squeal.

His hair smelled so sweet. Well, not only his hair, but every part of his being smelled so good. His hands slithered their way up my shirt, his touch sending shivers up and down my spine. The hands were so rough, but somehow, they were ever so gentle and elegant the way they danced on my body.

Prussia had began undoing the buttons on my shirt and pulled it off effortlessly, leaving my bare chest in the open. He then looked at me. "Wow, your quite the buff one aren't you?"

"Shut up..." I responded, a bit embarrassed. I knew I wasn't the biggest guy around, but my god, leave it to _him _to say something about it at a time like this.

Again, ever so slowly he began licking my neck and moving down to my chest, his tongue tracing every inch of it. Instinctively my back began to arch and I closed my eyes. "Gilbert..." I half whispered, though the excitement in me was overflowing like a waterfall.

Suddenly, I wasn't touching the ground anymore. My eyes snapped open to see what had happened. Prussia had picked me up and began walking toward my bed. He threw me on it and with a thud the sheets fluttered up, almost in slow motion... like you see in those cheesy romance movies. But this was not one of those movies, this was real life, and my goodness I've never been more excited in my life then I was in this moment.

I looked back at Prussia who was removing his shirt, and threw it on the ground near the bedside dresser. He looked back at me, a grin growing across his face. He then got on top of me snickering.

"You know Roddy, I still haven't heard you object to this... It would make one think that you actually might be... enjoying it? Correct me if I'm wrong please." he said waiting for a reply. I didn't know how to respond. How badly I wanted to say I hated this, how I wish he would just drop dead. But I couldn't, because that would be a lie.

I bit the bottom of my lip. He stared at me, still waiting. I sighed in defeat. "I am not enjoying this Gilbert. Actually, I'm _loving _this moment. You happy now you bastard?" He just smiled.

"Yes, I am."

He lowered his head and began kissing my stomach. He kept going down, down, until finally his hands began undoing my pants.

"Ah, Gilbert wait, don't-"

but I was cut short when his lips met mine in a wet kiss that lasted a while. When we pulled apart he smiled up at me.

"Oh come on Specs. You said it yourself right? You're 'loving' this moment. And trust me, your going to start loving this a lot more if you just keep quiet and let me continue with what I'm doing. Or do you wish for me to truly stop?" He asked, his face meaning everything he said.

I nodded letting him know it was okay for him to continue. He then lowered himself so that he could pull off my boxers exposing everything now. I felt so embarrassed, with me completely naked under Prussia who was still partially clothed. This didn't sit to well with me. So I took the liberty to move my hands to his pants and begin undoing them. This seemed to surprise him.

"Oh? What's this? Getting a little happy are we Roddy? Just can't wait for my 5 meters can you?" He chuckled quietly.

I ignored his comment.

"I just don't think it's right that I'm completely bare and you still have your clothes on. And I highly doubt that it's 5 meters Gilbert." Prussia laughed at this.

"It's close enough to make anyone jealous."

I finished undressing him, both of us completely naked. He then greeted my face with more wet sloppy kisses, his madhood pushing against me making me moan loudly.

"Shit Roderich, your body..." he purred.

His fingers exploring every part of me, as our kiss was still unbroken and tongues twirling together. Then he whispered something I never would have expected him to say.

"I love you Roderich."

I didn't know how to respond. It was bad enough for us to be doing something like this, but then for him to make some outrageous comment like that...

"Gilbert, you don't mean that..." I said back, actually hoping that he did mean it.

He pulled back so he could look me in the eye. He stroked my face so gently.

"No, I truly do mean it. Do you really believe someone as awesome as me would lie about something like that?"

I blushed a bright shade of red. And then I said something I thought would probably never come out of my mouth.

"I love you too Gilbert."

He smiled and bent down, "And I always thought you were pretty hot..."

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly I felt something on my inner thigh. Prussia was tracing patterns with his tongue tenderly. My head fell backward a bit, as I gasped.

"Oh god..."

"Oh come on Roddy, don't be so formal. Just call me Gilbert..."

Goodness, I was seeing stars. His tongue began moving upwards. My breaths becoming faster and faster. Oh god, I didn't care anymore. This was the best moment in my life. Better then playing that damn piano even. I didn't want it to ever stop, I just wanted this moment to last forever.

Prussia's head perked up suddenly and looked at me with a straight face. He didn't say anything, he just sat there staring. I was a bit confused.

"Gilbert...? What's the-"

"WAKEY WAKEY RODDY!" He shouted at me. This took me by total surprise.

"Gilbert, what are you talking about?" I asked him.

I then felt a giant weight pushing down on my stomach. Everything around me began swirling and fading into black, then I was greeted with a sudden bright light.

I shot up out of bed. It was morning. I looked at the clock, eight thirty in the morning to be exact. I looked around to find the perpetrator. My eyes then met those of Prussia's who was sitting at the end of my bed laughing his ass off.

"Haha, Good morning sleeping beauty. Rise and shine." he said smiling playfully.

I sighed. _It was only a dream_, I thought to myself. I stretched and got out of bed slowly._ If only it were real..._

"Awww, what's the matter? Did I wake you up from a good dream? I'm so sorry..." he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, searching for my glasses on the nearby dresser.

"Then again, it couldn't have been a good dream if I wasn't in it." he laughed to himself.

I finally found my glasses and placed them on my face and thought to myself with a sigh

_Oh Gilbert, if only you knew... if only you knew..._

_xChibiDragonx_

Hmmmm... how was it do you think? I know it was kinda short, but hey, it works. I haven't written a story in a while, so It might not be the greatest. Just wanted to get some more PruAus stories out there, because the pairing is my OTP xD


End file.
